The New Agent
by alexia1012
Summary: Emma whisper, a normal 16 girl, who embarks on a not so normal adventure of action, suspense and much, much more. She will face old foes as wells as new, and falling in love on the way, but can she do it? Humanized.
1. The last normal morning

**Hey it's my first story for C.P hope you like it. It's humanized**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I'm falling. I fell so weak, I never felt like this.

"Emma" I heard a voice calling. It sounded so familiar, but who is it?

Darkness, it consuming me. There was a light it was calling, I reached out to grab it just as I reached it.

"Ahhhh." I woke up panting."it was a dream." My gaze moved to my watch it was 7:30 am.

"I better get ready for the last day of school." I got out of my bed and turned on my light. My room is what you would expect for a 16-year-old in club penguin, posters of the penguin band and all the famous people on the island.

"Hey, hey ,hey it's D.J K-Dance here spinning the tunes for all you penguins and a happy vacation to all the students at Step Ahead High. Now here's the penguin band with their song anchors Aweigh." The radio hummed. By the end of the song I heard my mom call "Emma your breakfast is ready."

"I'll be their mom." I said and took a good look at me in the mirror and I have to say I looked good. I had brown hair with a pink streak, in a high pony and brown eyes. As for my cloths I wore a black sleeve less shirt and on top a jeans full sleeves jacket and a pair of jeans and a pair of converse.

As I left my room I swing my backpack on my shoulder. I knew it, I felt it today will be a great day.


	2. The worst day of my life

Emma's POV

When I said today was going to be a great day, I was so wrong

(FLASHBACK)

_I was on my way to meet my BFF's by the coffee shop. that's our little hang out. I was just about to enter the coffee shop when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Of course I took self-defence class from sensei so I tried to pin down who's every hand that was, but he just countered and pined me to the wall. "__make one move and I'll spit you in two ,understand?" He hissed in my ear. I nodded and everything went black._

(THE PRESENT)

And now I'm here in a cage, alone, hunger, scared, worried, and any other adjective that can be used in this mess. my hands weren't tied so I tied my hair in a pony. I heard a click on the door nearby, I felt those same cold hand on my face gripping my chin.

"well look what we have here klutzy, another teen." said a man grinning at me, I took this movement to look at him he was wearing a black with a white t-shirt inside and a jeans.

" wh...who are you ? what d..do you want?" I at last gathered up the strength to talk.

"You."


	3. Mother trouble's

**Sara's P.O.V**

I can't believe this happened. My Emma, my daughter kidnapped by his son. Herbert's son. Iam so furious right know that I barged into Gary's office. Yes, Gary the gadget guy my oldest friend's and teammate. "Gary I need to talk to him his son has her." Gary looks up from his screen and as he gets up he say "You sure" his voice has a hint of concerne. "Positive." As he walk to the wall behind his desk The wall open up and Iam staring to the island's most wanted, Herbert Percival Bear Esquire.


	4. Interogations

**Emma's POV**

I look at him as he took me into another room. I found out his name was Harry Esquire and he was 19. Once we entered the room, I was awestruck. The room was huge with metal wall and and roof. On one corner there was a stack of weapons and armor.

"So let's see what you can do.." Harry said handing me a set of cards._ Cardjutsu!_ I thought..happy that I was a ninja.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

"Where is Emma?!" I asked mad. It has been half an hour and we were getting no where.

"Do I look like I know?! As much I love to crush your daughter, I have no idea where she is!" Herbert exclaimed.

"If you didn't do it than who did? Your son?" I asked. He only smiled. He really knows how to get on my nerves. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. He responded by smiling and moving up to my ear and whispering to my ear:

"If that is true, than consider my revenge taken."

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I lost...to him. I looked up and glared at him.

Then there was an explosion and I looked up to see...see my mother?


End file.
